


lay your head on me, close your eyes

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Lumax, sleepy lumax is fucking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Lucas is reading a book and Max is dozing on top of him. Fluff.One somewhat-mature scene in here, so be warned!(APOLOGY AND EXPLANATION INSIDE)





	lay your head on me, close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Single's Awareness Day! Or Valentine's day to the rest of the universe. Whatever.  
> Anyway, I'm so sorry for not writing anything for a long time! I haven't had very many ideas lately for my multi-chapter fics, and I've been a bit busy.  
> Some of them I may have to put on hold while I brainstorm and experiment with other ideas. Sorry!

Max had given up on the day, choosing instead to nap atop her boyfriend, and because of this Lucas was very warm.

Not just because his girlfriend seemed to release heat appropriate for her hair color, but because it was _Max,_ lightly snoring with her face in his chest and her arms around his middle.

It was not a bad time to be Lucas Sinclair. Holding a small book in one hand, he stroked her hair with the other, trying to finish the book but getting far too distracted.

Max hummed in her sleep, nestling herself into him deeper and hugging him more.

"Warm," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You're warm," she mumbled into his shirt. Apparently she wasn't asleep anymore.

"Thanks?"

"Welcome," Max replied, lifting her head to blink at him. "Squishy too."

"...squishy?"

"Very squishy. Like a beanbag."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Maybe. Yes," Max said, inching upward to be closer to his face.

Lucas just nodded, blushing a little. "Cool."

"You are my beanbag. Nobody else gets my beanbag."

He had to laugh, kissing her forehead. "I'm cool with that."

"You better not leave me," she said, grinning sleepily at him.

"I promise not to." And he meant it. The idea of leaving the redheaded girl smiling softly at him was out there, beyond the mapped regions of the universe and thus too far-fetched to even conceive.

"Good. I love you."

"I love me too."

Max groaned, hitting him lightly with her fist. "You ass."

"Donkeys are wonderful animals, I'll have you know."

"Shut up," she only said, pushing her face into his chest again. "If I weren't tired I'd kill you."

"Would you really?"

"No," Max said after pretending to think about it. "Then I'd have to be a necrophiliac."

"Thanks. I think."

"Mm," was the reply he got, and Max sighed, curling up a little.

He stroked her hair, smiling at how she mewled and curled up into his side, and waited, expecting her to be asleep. When he raised his hand to turn the page, Max whined. "Why did you stop?"

"I have to read this by tomorrow, Max," he told her.

"Read it then," she said.

"Max."

"Lucaaaas."

"No, I have to finish--"

She reached up and slapped the book out of his hand.

"Max!" Lucas protested. "You lost my spot!"

"Book away. Cuddle me. Now."

"Jesus, fine," Lucas muttered, wrapping his arm around her. "Better?"

"Better," Max sighed, smiling up at him and blinking. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight. You should sleep."

"No sleep."

"Why not? Max, we have school tomorrow."

"Can't talk to you when I'm sleeping."

"Talk to me tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow isn't now."

"Then go to sleep, and it'll feel like now."

"No, it won't."

Lucas just chuckled, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

Max inhaled. Exhaled, deeply, hugging him tighter.

"Max?"

No reply.

Was she asleep?

He waited.

Max lifted her head. "See? It's not tomorrow yet."

"That isn't how that works, Max."

"It should."

"It doesn't."

"It _should,"_ she said.

"Maybe," Lucas just replied, holding her closer a little. "Comfortable?"

"Yes," Max said.

He leaned down and kissed her head, and she smiled sleepily and kissed his jaw.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too."

"God, we sound like Mike and El."

"Gross," Max said, making a face. Then, turning to face him, she smiled. "I don't mind, though."

"It's nice."

"Yeah."

Lucas shifted, scratching his ear, and re-positioned.

"Lucas..."

"Hmm?"

"Hand."

"What about it?" He opened his eyes, and saw her smirking at him. His hand was--

"Shit, sorry," Lucas said hastily, removing it from the offending upper-body spot.

To his surprise, she took his hand, squeezing it, and put it back. "Leave it," she whispered.

"R-really?"

"I don't mind," she said. "And I don't think you do either."

"Okay," Lucas mumbled, not missing the sleepy yet sly smirk she shot his way. "You're mean."

"You love it and you know it."

"No I don't."

"Liar."

"I don't."

"Pants on fire."

"Maybe a little."

Max snorted, reaching and pecking his neck. "Sure, Stalker."

Lucas blushed a little, trying not to shift and accidentally squeeze, and rested his head on top of hers. 

He could feel her smiling, and he reached down with his free hand and held hers, squeezing it.

 _Not a bad way to fall asleep,_ he thought. All thoughts of finishing the book vanished from his mind.

Lucas smiled softly, his eyelids drooping.

"Who's tired now?" Max whispered.

"Shut up."

Tomorrow, Erica would wake them up by crashing into the room and laughing at them, but for now it was quiet.

That was how they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, Ajson.  
> This ended up being shorter than I had anticipated, because I started getting too close to writing smut so I had to cut out portions of it. It's saved to an ideas file, so relax. But yeah, apologies for this only being 779 words. Whoops.


End file.
